Famous Last Words
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. "They're losers, but they're my losers. And if you hurt Peter, I'll hurt you." MJ threatened the grinning mercenary. Wade didn't look bothered. If anything, he looked impressed. He knew right away that he liked her. -or- MJ is jealous of Peter and Wade's new relationship. They try to get her to come around. Spideypool oneshot. (3rd installment in My Spideypool Romance series)


**A/N: Here's next installment in the **_**My Spideypool Romance **_**series. I didn't really know what to expect, when I started this series. I've been a little stuck on Spideypool for the past few months. The feedback has been awesome. Thanks y'all. You're the best.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**DEADPOOL, SPIDERMAN, **_**OR ANY OTHER **_**MARVEL **_**CHARACTERS.  
****Music Inspiration/Song Suggestion: "Famous Last Words" – My Chemical Romance**

* * *

**Background: Mysterio did not out Peter as Spiderman.**

* * *

Peter had thought that things were getting better with MJ – less awkward – but over the past couple of weeks, she had grown exceedingly cold toward him. He's been racking his brain on what he could have possibly done to cause this and kept coming up empty.

"Were you gonna tell me about your boyfriend?" Michelle asked Peter, pulling him from his thoughts and catching him off guard. He gaped at her, stunned.

"I... What?" He asked, confused about how she found out or why she was asking. He wasn't hiding it, but he didn't know if he would make things tenser by telling her about Wade.

"Your boyfriend," she continued. "The older boyfriend that you apparently have now, that took you and Ned out for ice cream. Were you hiding it from me? That's not cool, man. I thought we were friends. And I – I know that things didn't work out between us like that, but I didn't think that you'd find someone else so soon." She admitted.

Peter opened and closed his mouth. He was at a loss for words. Had he made things worse by keeping his relationship basically to himself? Hurting MJ was the last thing he ever wanted to. They break up had been mutual. They just didn't fit together romantically. There was something missing and they both realized it, shortly after their short-lived relationship began.

"I wasn't trying to keep it a secret, MJ. I just... I was afraid of things more awkward. It was beginning to feel like we were almost back to where we used to be. I've missed you. You're one of my best friends. I don't know why I didn't tell you. I just... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Peter apologized. He felt awful. She was right to call him out for it.

"Please, as if _**you**_ could hurt my feelings. It takes a lot more than that to hurt me." She lied with an eyeroll. Peter didn't believe her, but didn't correct her fib. "I thought we were closer than that. Yeah, I'm a little jealous, but I don't want to be excluded from your life."

"Do you want to meet him? Would you like to meet Wade? Ned and I talk about you all the time. He's been bugging me to meet you. He's convinced you'll hit it off. He's dying for someone to troll me with." Peter offered. He watched his friend's face intently. Her surprise was obvious. He knew that she wasn't expecting that.

"He wants to meet _**me**_, even though we dated?" She asked him, quietly. She sounded nervous and not at all like the brave, brazen girl that Peter knew her to be. He nodded with a smile.

"Of course he does. You're still one of my best friends. He wants to know the important people in my life. And you are. You're important to me." Peter promised. She gave him a lopsided grin and pulled him into a hug, before stepping away and playfully punching his arm.

"Yeah. You're important to me, too."

* * *

Michelle was walking with Ned to a local taco shop. She had already resolved to hate Wade. She knew that she and Peter weren't right for each other, but she couldn't help her jealousy. What did Wade have that she didn't? What could he give Peter that she couldn't? She loved Peter, even she wasn't _**in**_ love with him.

"You gotta give him a chance, you know. Wade, he isn't a bad guy. And he's definitely not bad for Peter. He's been going through a lot of stuff this year and he'll tell you about it, when he's ready, when you both are ready. But Wade has helped him a lot. He's grown because of it. He's good to him." Ned told her.

She stopped walking and stared at her taller friend. She fumed, because she knew that he was right and what she was feeling wasn't rational. She didn't want to be fair or to like him. Part of her felt like she and Peter lost something and she didn't know if they could ever get it back.

"Yeah, well, I'm not making any promises. How old is this guy, anyway? Are you sure that he's not just some perv trying to poach Peter?" She quipped, as she eyed Peter sitting across from a much older man, inside the Mexican joint.

"I think he's like 30? But Peter's an adult and Wade hasn't given me any reason not to trust him. I know how you can be. Don't be a jerk, just because you can be. Just try to keep an open mind, for Peter."

* * *

Peter held Wade's hand across the table. Wade was rubbing the back of his knuckles. It made his heart swell and his anxiety lessen. He still can't believe that he found someone like Wade.

"Petey-Pie stop worrying so much. You're gonna put frown lines on your gorgeous ass face. Not that you won't look equally bodacious, when you're older and rockin' that mature look, but premature wrinkles are no joke, Baby Boy." Wade teased. Peter huffed out a little laugh and nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I can't help it. I'm nervous. Theoretically, I can see the two of you hitting it off. You're both quick-witted and sassy and sarcastic. I just... I dunno. I'm afraid that she won't give you a chance and see how wonderful you are." Peter admitted.

Wade looked at him with an emotion that Peter couldn't put his finger on. He was looking at him like he see right through him and into his soul. It sounded cheesy and cliché, but Wade made him feel all the things that they wrote books about, made movies about, and sang songs about. He got butterflies and felt like he finally fit with someone.

"Don't worry about that, Sugar Lips. She will like me or she won't. I'll never have an issue with her being around, because she's important to you and you care about her. I can tolerate some teeny-bopper not liking me, because I'm getting some lovin' on with her _**fine**_ ex-honey. Plus, you underestimate the persuasion powers of your main man, Baby Boy. Deadpool has mad skills. Don't tell me that you doubt me already, Sweetie Pie." Wade lamented. He was serious and lighthearted and somehow knew exactly what to say to make Peter feel better.

He was falling for him and he was falling fast. He wasn't ready to think about the gravity of his feelings, but there was no doubt that they were there.

"I'll never doubt you, Wade. But I should probably step up my game and come up with a nickname for you, huh?" Peter laughed, trying to keep things light. The dread in his stomach had eased up some, but he was anxious to get this exchange over with.

"Just call me Daddy and we'll be right as rain, Baby Boy." Wade told him with a wink. Peter blushed and bit his lip. He wasn't expecting that, but he definitely wasn't opposed.

"Okay, Daddy," Peter whispered. Wade's jaw dropped and he looked gob-smacked.

"You just – I wasn't... _**Shit, Baby**_. Warn a guy next time. I almost came in my pants."

* * *

MJ and Ned walked into the restaurant and heard Peter and Wade chatting. Michelle felt guilty and hated that they really did look good together. Peter was smiling and obviously happy. Wade looked at him with a disgusting amount of adoration and she knew right away that he loved him. Judging by Peter's face, he loved him, too.

She needed to put her feelings aside and be there for her friend. She needed to be supportive. Peter needed this. And he has always been there for her. He's never let her down, not when it mattered. He was always there to be a shoulder to lean on or to save the day, if the situation called for it. She could do this for him. She could be strong for her Spiderman.

"That is way more information than I ever needed to know." She said loudly, as she and Ned walked up to the table. Wade just laughed and Peter ducked his head, looking uncomfortable. "So, you're Wade, huh? Are you gonna treat Peter right? Because I can't have some douche-bag dating my best friend."

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend." Ned said, sounding offended. MJ just shrugged, looking unbothered.

"You're one of my best friends." She told Ned, glancing over at him, before turning her attention back on Wade. "They're losers, but they're _**my**_ losers. And if you hurt him, I'll hurt you." She threatened the grinning mercenary. Wade didn't look bothered. If anything, he looked impressed. He knew right away that he liked her. He and MJ were going to be fast friends. He could tell. Peter was right about that much.

"Sweetie, I would sooner hurt myself than hurt a perfect hair on Petey-Pie's head." Wade assured her. She looked skeptical, but nodded.

"Could you lay off a little?" Peter grumbled, half-heartedly. He knew that MJ was just doing her due diligence as his friend, by giving Wade the shovel speech.

"I have to make sure he's good enough for you." She declined. Peter felt his anxiety subside and he knew that MJ was trying, _**really **_trying.

"Relax, Baby Boy, she's being a good friend."

* * *

Peter panted and shivered as Wade dragged his tongue down his neck. The sounds coming out of his mouth barely sounded human. He sounded wrecked. Wade rocked his hips against his and Peter moaned.

He turned and pressed his mouth to Wade's. He groaned, when Wade licked into his mouth. He tried to keep up with his boyfriend's ministrations. Wade's hand crept under Peter's ass and pulled him flush against him. He moved in a way that had Peter trembling under him. His mouth swallowed all of his sounds. He was so close.

Peter jumped as someone knocked on his front door. Wade just kept moving. Peter fisted Wade's shirt. Wade gave him a look at told Peter he knew exactly what he was doing. Wade moved his mouth to Peter's ear and he shivered.

"Be a good boy and come for Daddy." Wade purred. Peter bit his lip as he came with a gasp. Wade kept rutting against him, until he reached his own release. Peter panted against him, as another knock sounded from the front door.

He untangled himself from his boyfriend and stood up. He was immediately thankful that his Aunt May was working late tonight and hoped that his pants were dark enough to hide the stain.

He opened the door to see MJ waiting nervously outside his apartment. He gave her an awkward wave.

"Hey Peter, can we talk? It'll only take a minute." She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, of course." Peter agreed. He stepped outside and shut the door behind him. She fidgeted with her hands and gnawed on her bottom lip, before looking up at Peter.

"I just wanted to apologize. I really wanted to hate Wade. I hated that you moved on so fast. I know it doesn't make sense. We weren't right for each other. We didn't work that way. I _**know**_ that. No matter how hard I tried, I just didn't love you that way. I wasn't in love with you and I don't think I ever could be, but I _**do love you**_, Peter. You and Ned are my only two real friends. I just... I was scared that I was going to lose you. But I can see how much you and Wade care about each other. I want to be there for you. I'm gonna make an effort. He seems cool. We have the same sense of humor. I can tell. I just wanna get back to where we used to be." Michelle's words came out in a nervous rush, but Peter heard them clearly, all the same.

"That really means a lot to me. I understand, though. I _**do**_ love you. You're one of the most important people in the world to me. You're my family. I'm happy that you wanna try to accept Wade. He likes you, too." Peter told her.

"Can I just hug you?" MJ asked him. Peter held his arms open and offered her a small smile. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and Peter's wrapped around her middle. They squeezed each other tightly and Peter knew that they would be okay. There's nothing that take MJ out of his life. They cared about each other too much.

"When you came here, I was worried that you were going to give me famous last words and tell me that you didn't want to be friends anymore. I don't want to lose you, either. I love you." Peter admitted. MJ just squeezed him tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised.

After a few minutes, their embrace ended and Michelle left. Peter smiled, before going inside. When he moved, he made a face at his soiled underwear.

"Everything okay, Honey Buns?" Wade asked. Peter nodded.

"They're great, but I need a shower." He told him, making a face.

"What a coincidence! So do I! Let's help conserve water and shower together, Love Muffin." Wade grinned, as he wiggled his eyebrows (or lack thereof).

"Well, come on Daddy. I need to get clean. You made me so dirty."


End file.
